A Guide To Confusing People
by KChoco
Summary: When a certain pineapple blogs out of boredom...chaos ensues.
1. Entry 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Hello, I'm Mukuro!

You're probably reading this because you have nothing to do or you DO have something to do but chose not to do it. :D

So let's get on with our precious little fragile life and carry on living. In other words, let's get to the point but that's just not me to get to the point in such a rush, now is it? How to confuse people, eh? How do I always seem to do it flawlessly?

That's simple! The golden rule is to HAVE AWESOME "CONFUSING PEOPLE" SKILLS! Whoops, almost sounded like that Lawn Head a moment ago…

So…Since all of you out there can never match my skills in confusing people…Let's just leave it at that. Toodle-oo!

Love, Rokudo Mukuro. ('_-)


	2. Entry 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Mukuro again! (^_^)/ *wave*

I've decided to continue writing this guide seeing that I was ordered to do something but didn't want to listen to the person ordering me to do it.

So let's just leave Sour One playing in the corner (praising the imaginary Jyudaime) while I raid his fridge, read his e-mails and blog about me using his hi-tech laptop! LOLZ! Why is he so mad about me using his laptop without permission? Specky never did… :'(

…Maybe I should steal it too while I'm at it…Hmmm…Very tempting! Yup, I've decided that I will, uh-huh. (-_-) *nod nod*

Now, the next step! The first tip to confusing people is to ANSWER QUESTIONS WITH QUESTIONS! Yes, that is it. Question people with the most irrelevant questions! Now, I hate speaking theoretically. So let us find a live guinea pig somewhere else. UWO! A TUNAFISH AT 12 O'CLOCK!

* * *

The Great Me: Kufufufu…And what is our favourite Mafia Boss doing here?

Tunafish: Mukuro…What are you doing in my room?

The Great Me: Oya? Are you not going to ask the Great Me as of why I am shoving a tape recorder in your face?

Tunafish: Eh? Well, that too but…D-don't change the subject!

The Great Me: My dear Mafia Boss, every move I do and every word I say have its own purpose, does it not?

Tunafish: Wha-? No, wait! What are you do-

The Great Me: Kufufufu…Little Chrome asked me to buy chocolates. Can you please not block the doorway so I can pass through? *Leaves*

Tunafish: …Huh? But I wasn't even anywhere near the door?

Tunafish: …And what's Gokudera doing in my room too?

* * *

Thus, that ends our experiment.

Kufufufu…As I was leaving the house and walked away, I can hear Tunafish yelling, "MUKURO! Give me back my ********************!"

What I took from his room…I'll leave it to your imagination. :)

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S When I raided Sour One's fridge, I'm actually raiding Tunafish's fridge. That's why Tunafish is readily available as a test subject at Sour One's "house". :D

* * *

A/N: Specky is Chikusa, btw…


	3. Entry 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Yay, I'm back! Hello everyone!

Hahaha, it seems I'm too talkative in my last entry but never mind. Internet's all about not being yourself anyway! Today I'm typing comfortably under Tunafish's bed. It seems Sour One figured out that I was the one who stole his laptop and chased me around town. I'm still trying to think how he figured it out. :D

It was so much fun; I hope we get to play again! :P And yes, I am stalking Tunafish's dust bunnies!

Since I've started this, I might as well continue until I'm bored. So, here's the second bullet point! Ah, I'm getting straight to the point again…

**SECOND BULLET POINT**: Don't say the whole truth, just half truths.

**RESULT**: Getting away with crime with a slight misunderstanding and a dash of confusion.

And on with the experiment…

* * *

Tunafish: MUKURO! Get out from under my bed and give me back my ********************! *tugs The Great Me*

The Great Me: Oya? In a hurry to do something indecent to me?

Tunafish: *drops my legs instantly*NO! Why are you in my room again?

The Great Me: But I got nowhere to spend the night for a while (since I can't go back to Sour One's "house" again)!

Tunafish: Then why didn't you stay at Ken's or Chikusa's place?

The Great Me: Ken is out (looking for my blood since I took his teeth thing) somewhere and I got in a little fight with Chikusa (since I took the liberty to swipe his glasses)… *puppy-eyed*

Tunafish: …Eh…*thinks for a while* Then...I guess it's okay to stay…But only for one night! God, sometimes I'm just too nice...

The Great Me: Really? Then I promise I won't cause you trouble! I'll get out of your way now (and finish collecting the dust bunnies under your bed)! *crawls back under bed*

Tunafish: Hey, wait!

The Great Me: *pokes head from under the bed* By the way, you do know that Ken and Chikusa are living together, yes?

Tunafish: What?

The Great Me: Jya ne! *goes back under the bed*

Tunafish: …..what?

* * *

Hmm…life under Tunafish's bed doesn't seem too bad… /

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S Hey, I just realized I'm a kleptomaniac!

* * *

A/N: Poor Tunafish. He keeps running into terrible luck doesn't he?


	4. Entry 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Still reading this? Ah~ 3 I feel so superior sometimes! :D

How's everyone doing? LOL, now that my one night is over, I'm out prowling the streets again for something to steal. I am currently eating the lollipop that I snatched from Lambo and throwing large amount of bird seeds at him as my thanks! C:

…I've never seen birds so vicious before… (-_-)lll

Moving on! Yes, please, forget about that little kid! I AM MUCH MORE IMPORTANT! Thank you. Since I have walked into an empty classroom in Nanimori High (No, really, I'm not stalking Tsuna), I've decided to confuse the heck out of people who is unlucky enough to walk into this classroom! Cue the experiment!

* * *

The Great Me: *is busy sticking my shoes on the ceiling* Oooh, someone's going to come in! *sits on the floor, hold head and pretend to groan in pain*

*door opens*

SILENCE...

The Great Me: (Heheh, now to look up and say I've just fallen of the ceiling) *looks up* Urgh, I just-

WHAM!

The Great Me: Unf! *blood splurting everywhere*

The Bastard: Tsk! Trespassers should be bitten to death... *smirks and dumps The Great Me out of the window*

*smash*

* * *

After the experiment, I was crying my heart out...Oh, the injustice of it all! WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE ON ME MY PRECIOUS TAPE RECORDEEEEEEEEEEEEERR! *sniff*

...for now, I'll just mourn your death...and collect more money to buy a new one to replace you for good in my heart... *sniff* Why, tape recorder? Why? YOU PROMISED WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVERRRR!

Love, Rokudo Mukuro. T_T

P.S It's best if you see who was coming in before you do the experiment or your tape recorder will suffer too...just a friendly advice.


	5. Entry 5

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Yes! It is me, The Great Me! Sorry for the long wait everyone, but now I return once again with a broken nose, a broken pride and...Get this! A NEW DIGITAL VOICE RECORDER! Hooray! *claps*

Hehe...I was scouting for a new voice recorder to replace my Orukum (Yes, I named my old tape recorder "Orukum". What? Got a problem with it?) ever since Hibari a.k.a The Bastard KO'd me. I swear, the sales assistant keep giving me the eye. I did nothing wrong! O_o All I did was walk in the store and go out buying nothing three times a day for five consecutive days...now pray tell, is that a crime? Oh well, at least I got what I wanted for free though. ^o^

It was worth it. You should try it! :d

Oh well, enough of my report on my "purchase". Let's see...what number was it now? Ah, yes! Bullet point number 4: For one day, act nothing like yourself! If possible, act like someone totally opposite of yourself who's not being themselves. Just make sure that the person you're impersonating is not impersonating you.

Again, and I said again because I've said so before, let's go find a guinea pig somewhere! Preferably one with a less IQ than yours truly. Oh yeah...who's gonna be my victim for the day? Ho hum...Let's pick that sour-looking guy that is sitting next to Tunafish.

* * *

Sour One: You! *Pulls The Great Me closer* Give me back my laptop!

The Great Me: *pretends to stumble a lot* Hic~ Oh, it's youuuuuuu~ What are you doing in the clinic? I dun, hic, mind treatin' guyzzzzzz!

Sour One: What the hell are you trying to playing at?

The Great Me: What are you, hic, onnn abo—about, Goku-chaan~ Come on...let me check you outt...Imma doctuuuuurh, hic! *tugs at Sour One's shirt*

Sour One: HEY, WAIT A MINUUUTE! WHAT THE HELL? LET GO OF ME! *freaks out*

The Great Me: B-but Goku-ch-!

WHAM!

The Bastard: *in monotonous voice* Weirdoes are prohibited to enter Namimori's grounds... *Kicks The Great Me out*

* * *

LOL, it's fun to act like a drunken Shamal once in a while...I swear The Bastard is stalking me! Thank God there's no window to throw me out of this time, so my voice recorder is safe!

And...no. I'm really not following Tunafish around. Really. Yeah...

Why do I get the feeling that you guys don't believe me?

Love, Rokudo Mukuro. :d

P.S Did you read the bullet point more than once? Good, I'm confusing people already!

d (^_^) b

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to come up with more chapters. Assignments + writer's block = dumb dumb author, LOL.


	6. Entry 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Yo! It's everyone's favourite pineapple again, The Great Me!

Right now, I'm trying to make dinner for the Sawada family and brats as punishment for making their lives a living hell a couple of hours ago. I don't get it...I was just playing around and yet they get so mad at me! Reborn is even guarding me at gunpoint so I don't run away. How cool is that? I bet all of my Tunafish's dust bunnies collections that you don't even get to have Reborn intent on blowing your brains out...at all! (^ 3 ^)

But I guess that's fine. After all, pineapples like me are usually misunderstood, right? Come on fellow fruits, agree with me dammit! Good! It seems like you've already accepted me as your ultimate emperor.

...What do you mean, "Since when have we acknowledge you as an emperor?" Since you've all agreed with me a while ago, that's when. For those who regret, I can only say, "Next time, read the fine print!" Oh, and yeah, why emperor? I said I was your ULTIMATE emperor. Please address me as so the next time we meet. The Great Me or Supreme Pineapple would do just fine...

What was that? You were wondering why I was punished? You want to know?

WELL TOO BAD, I'M NOT TELLING!

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

ROFL. I'm just kidding, don't kill me. I try my best to beat around the bush a lot. It's hard work you know? At least I managed it without too many people wanting to kill me. Well...actually everybody, but I don't want to discuss that. On with the confusion!

* * *

The Great Me: *waiting outside Tunafish's house*

Tunafish: *stops in his track* ?

The Great Me: Kufufufu~ I see that you're here. Took you long enough to meet me at the place I specified... *looks around suspiciously*

Tunafish: ...Eh? We were supposed to meet?

The Great Me: *shoves a TOP SECRET suitcase at Tunafish* Here! Shhhhhhh...They'll hear... *looks pointedly across the empty street*

Tunafish: Mukuro, there's no one there...?

The Great Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! *opens door to Tsuna's house, went in and locked it*

Tunafish: ... *snaps out of daze* HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THIS'S MY HOUSE! LET ME IN, MUKURO! I NEED TO PEE! *bangs on door* MUKURO! MUKU—

*SMASH!*

The Great Me: *crashes through window* OMG! They've found me!

Tunafish: What? Who's found you?

The Great Me: THEY'VE FOUND MEEEEE! *runs out of sight*

Tunafish: Who's found yo- Wait a minute...there's no one after him! AAAGH! My window! Mum's going to kill me!

* * *

Kufufufufu~ I should harass Tunafish more often. He shows the best reactions. I mean, who could resist him? Heh, and in case you're wondering how I knew what Tunafish said after I ran away, it's because my voice recorder fell out of my pocket.

Well, dinner's almost ready so I've got to go. Arrivederci everyone (for real this time)!

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

A/N: Gotta get my brain working while it's still functioning! ...or else you're gonna wait a loooooong, long time for another update. Oh, darn. It stopped...


	7. Entry 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Aloha! The Great Me writes again!

Currently I'm at the mall looking for shoes to stea—BUY! Buy, darn it! I'm at the mall looking for shoes to BUY. Did everyone get fooled...? Good. I've been going shoe-less ever since that experiment I did about sticking shoes on the ceiling. I could never get those shoes back, not with The Bastard lurking around behind me. However, I managed to get by so far by pulling random people into a dark alleyway and showed them my uberly cool trident. (*o*)

They keep trying to repay me with money after seeing my nice trident and my demonstration on how to skewer people in the neck with it. How kind! I thought the world has no more nice people in it (that's why I was hell bent on destroying the world). But I didn't want their money and just asked for their shoes instead. They gave it to me quite willingly too! They must REALLY LIKE my trident!

Though now I wished I picked on people my own size. The shoes don't fit that nicely sometimes. These high heels are killing me! (-_-)

Anyway...guess who I met during my excursion at the mall! Yup, you got it! It's the security guard! ROFL, just kidding. It's Tunafish, Sour One and Baseball Guy. So I decided to follow them around for some time and wait for the perfect time to make my presence known. But of course not before I use my illusionist skills to swipe a pair of sneakers first!

The tip I'm going to use as experiment today is "APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE AND GIVE SOMEONE A PIECE OF RANDOM INFO ABOUT YOURSELF".

And here are the results that I got afterwards...

* * *

Tunafish: Hey Yamamoto, do you feel like someone's following us? *looks around*

Baseball Guy: Eh? Not really...Why? Afraid that one of your fangirl is stalking you or something?

Sour One: What the hell are you talking about baseball freak? Jyudaime is too cool to have someone _normal_ stalking him around! He'd have assassins and spies following him around instead!

Tunafish: WHAT? No one would want that! *looks around frantically* Er...no...What I meant was whether you see someone suspicious following us around. No assassins, spies or fangirls...just _someone_.

Baseball Guy: Haha! You always like to play around Tsuna. Ok, I'll play along. Anyone I should look for in particular?

Sour One: Hey! Jyudaime never plays around, baseball idiot! He's always serious! That's why he trips, have stupid accidents and get low marks on his tests on purpose! It was so that anyone stalking him would underestimate his awesomeness!

Tunafish: Ano, Gokudera~ that's not helping...

Sour One: OMG! Forgive me Jyudaime! I told everyone about your strategy! Forgive me! I AM UNWORTHY!

The Great Me: *suddenly appears and put a bucket of popcorn in Tunafish's hands* I've been living under Tsuna's bed for the past couple of days...Bye... *leaves*

Everyone: ...

Baseball Guy: Oh! I found the guy that was stalking you! What do I get?

Tunafish: *Hands Baseball Guy popcorn* ...

Baseball Guy: Hey, thanks! I've always wanted a half-full popcorn bucket! You know, they always give out the full ones even when I asked for half-full…weird people.

Sour One: You're one to talk. Was that Mukuro just now?

Tunafish: *shudders* ...I wonder if sometimes I'm too nice to him... I wonder if sometimes I'm too nice to him... I wonder if sometimes I'm too nice to him...

* * *

And that concludes the research for today! Try it out, it's fun! Plus, you get to creep the hell out of people. For extra impact, do it to total strangers. They're really easy to target, kufufufu... :3

(T_T) I still want that popcorn though...regretting I ever gave it away~

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S. I dropped my voice recorder again…

* * *

A/N: The authoress is REALLY, REALLY SORRY for the long wait! I have finals until early December. What actually pissed me off is that, while my imagination is overflowing during stressful times like this, the charger to my laptop malfunctioned...and is so hard to get access to a computer. God, I hate power surges...

However, to compensate for the lack of chapters and as a way to say sorry, here's a double upload for you readers. ^_^


	8. Entry 8

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Mukuro here! I'm currently at the hospital! Don't ask me why, I don't even know myself! Kufufufu, I confuse even my complex mind sometimes. (*0*)

Uuuuu...I did something really bad two days ago. Really, really bad. I kinda accidentally smashed Sour One's hi-tech laptop to pieces when I got chased out of Namimori High by The Bastard and his little birdy friend. O_o

...So, as a good citizen that I am, I decided to do the right thing and spent the whole of last night sneaking around (stealthily, of course) Namimori High to find back all the pieces of the laptop. To make it up to him, I even tried my best to tape all of the bits and pieces back together again! It even actually looks decent, IMHO. Though, I was a little curious as to why the laptop couldn't be turned on again. Boo~~ :'( Oh well, I'm sure that Sour One would be glad that I returned back his laptop after months of borrowing it. Yup!

Did you know? Once his eye caught the magnificent image of The Great Me locked on in his peripheral vision the next day, he charged at me! Kufufufu, I was surprised to say the least...he was so keen on thanking me after all the trouble I had gone through for him. So I stood where I was for a while so that I didn't deprive him the chance to grovel at my feet while thanking me profusely.

Personally, I think that Sour One had a weird way of showing gratitude towards people. He lights up some fireworks and throw them near you so that you can actually see it up close! The fireworks were colourful too! I like it! I like it so much that I fainted out of mere shock! ^_^

Nevertheless, I felt a little bad for him. He thanked me so much for the laptop and I didn't even do a good job in taping back the keyboard keys together. I forgot the orders, so I just taped it back however way I prefer. I think the keyboard looks more organized with my magic touch, kufufufu...

Anyway, here is the next tip to confuse the hell out of people in your life. Go to the nearest supermarket and buy a whole load of toilet paper.

Here's what you do with them: Go "toilet paper" a friend's house and leave a note with the wrong name on the victim's door. Below is an example on how to do this trick.

* * *

The Great Me: *hiding in bush after strewing toilet paper around everywhere at victim's house*

Baseball Guy: *takes a look at his house* Haha, what? Someone sure went wild with the toilet paper today! Will you look at that? It's everywhere!

The Great Me: *whispering*Darn it! You were supposed to get mad! Why aren't you mad?

Baseball Guy: *walks to his front door* Huh? Someone left a note on the door... *read monotonously* "HAHAHA! THAT'S REVENGE FOR LAST TIME, REN!"

Baseball Guy: ...?

Baseball Guy: *grins* Lol, who's Ren?

The Great Me: *appear from behind bush* The Sour One's right. You're nuts... *leaves*

Baseball Guy: ...? What?

Baseball Guy: Hey, I know you! Weren't you the one that was stalking...Ah, he's gone.

* * *

...And I swear that would be the last time I ever bother with this nutcase...He's not worth wasting my precious energy over him.

The Bastard, on the other hand...Hmmmmmm...I'll think about it. :D

Rats, I need to stop dropping my recorder around too!

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S While at the hospital, I got so bored waiting around for someone to visit me that I started switching those boards that they put at the end of the patient's bed around.

Why won't someone visit The Great Me? :( Me sad...

* * *

A/N: Aaaah...you guys are so lucky. I was just planning to end this by chapter 10. But it seems like a friend of mine managed to convince me otherwise... :D


	9. Entry 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

At long last! The Great Me is out of the hospital for good! HELLO WOOOOOOORLD! THE SUPREME PINEAPPLE AWAITS YOUR WORSHIP!

…What do you mean The Supreme Pineapple sounded like a pizza? I've had sleepless nights just thinking up a name to suit The Great Me! How could you hurt my feelings like this? Btw, if you're wondering how I typed the previous blog entry without Sour One's hi-tech laptop, it's because I swiped another one of his NEWER hi-tech laptop while returning the old one back. I figured he won't mind.

Anyway, anyway, listen (or read, whatever)! When I got back home, Reborn and Tunafish were frowning at me! They even had the nerve to shove me outside my house and slammed the door in my face! Why? What is this? Some sick joke? How can you deprive a man of his own home! …Oh, I forgot. Tunafish's house isn't my home.

Maybe I should finally go back to that deserted building in Kokuyou. Hmm…maybe I will! I really missed Specky's 3-minutes ramen. Oh yeah, no one makes 3-minute ramen like he does! I mean, sure, Tunafish's mom's cooking actually tastes like actual food and I'll definitely miss it but nothing beats unhealthy food.

Am I right? Of course I'm right. I'm akways right!

Anyway, back to our little confusing guide. This time, The Great Me suggests that you insist on calling someone NOT by their name. On with the confusion!

* * *

The Great Me: Suzie! Cook me 3-minute ramen! Noooooooow~

Specky: …Mukuro-sama. My name isn't Suzy.

The Great Me: Of course it's not!

Specky: …Oh, I just thought that since you haven't come home in a while-

The Great Me: Your name is SUZIE! With an "IE", not a "Y"! *frowns*

Specky: …Excuse me?

The Great Me: So come onnnn, Suzie~ Cook me 3-minute ramen. I'm hungry…

Specky: …You do realize that Suzie's a girl's name and I'm clearly a guy.

The Great Me: *looks Specky up and down* Nope, you clearly look like a girl to me, Suzie.

Specky: …?

The Great Me: I mean look! You're wearing a girl's uniform! *uses illusion to change Specky's clothes* And you've even got boobs! *uses illusion on Specky again*

Specky: …!

The Great Me: 3-minute ramennnnnnnn~

Specky: ….. *sighs* Coming right up, Mukuro-sama…

The Great Me: YAY! XD

WHAM!

The Bastard: Weirdoes aren't allowed to harass girls in Namimori…

The Great Me: YOU'RE IN KOKUYOU!

Specky: …I'm not a girl…

The Great Me: Suzie! Go to your room!

Little Doggy: There's no room here, Mukuro-sama.

Mini Me: O_o

* * *

I swear that Bastard is stalking me! Anyway, after I got home and ate my ramen, Little Doggy and Specky got mad at me for telling misleading lies and stealing their stuff (If you're not sure what I meant, please refer to ENTRY #3). So now I have another black eye to match the one that The Bastard gave me earlier.

Huhu~ eating has always left me sleepy. So I'm sleeping now. The Great Me is out!

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S …What do you mean there's a typo? I said that I'm akways right, alright? So deal with it!

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. A lot of stuff happens and I have other priorities to attend to. So, gomen!

I've decided to edit almost all the previous chapters again since I'm not really satisfied with what I've written before. Oh well.

Btw, the first typo was real. I was just too lazy to press backspace and left it like that. 1st class procrastinator, FTW.


	10. Entry 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Aaaaaaaaaand, it's me again! The Great Me has decided to grace all of you with his usual awesome-ness. Feel free to bow down to me, I won't mind. I promise! If you want, I can even step on your head while bowing, FOR LUCK! ;P

Am I not the most fabulous and kindest pineapple in the whole universe? Kufufufufu~ _Unlike that Bastard-who-must-not-be-named…_

Anyway, I'm sure you've been wondering where I've been poking my trident into ever since the last entry. Rest assured it's not trouble I'm poking into. No, no, no. I'm too cool for that. Rather, I'm poking it straight through a roasted turkey on Tunafish's dinner table! Ahahaha!~ Take that turkey! And let yourself be eaten BY ME AND ME ALONE! 8D

After inviting myself to Christmas dinner and snarfing down the roasted turkey right on top of the table, Reborn shot me square in the head with a dying will bullet without saying anything. How outrageous! As a professional hitman, the least you could do is send a little swearword my way! Don't you think he's being unreasonable? You think so too right? Of course you do. I know, because I'm akways right!

Buuuuut~ It backfired! Kufufufu~ I bet he fired that at me, expecting me to die a bloody death on the dinner table because The Great Me shouldn't have any dark regrets consuming my whole entire being. HE THOUGHT WRONG I TELL YOU!

I, for one, am determined not to spoil the mood for the people eating at the table by oozing blood into their meals. So I quickly made up something for me to regret. While dying of course. How awesome is that? I bet you couldn't do it as good as me! …Unfortunately, I don't remember what I did for the next 5 minutes. The next thing I know, I was in my boxers and holding Tunafish's ******************** in his room. When I went back downstairs, the scene was absolutely weird…to say the least.

Albeit the part where Dino-san looked entirely traumatised (which is the only thing that's good about the scene), everything looked clean and tidy. What is this? I've always imagined that I'm a horrible dying-will-victim…-ard (I don't want to say "retard" here because it's not true. Don't believe in everything Reborn tells you) because I have, for sure, ZERO tolerance for loss of control. I mean, why do you think I'm obsessed with possessing Tunafish's body? It's because I don't want to be bossed around by my supposed Boss. Yes, I am a jerk like that. Trust me, it makes sense. :)

What do you mean I'm not making sense? Whatever, it's not like you're paying me or anything. To make long story short, it turns out that after The Great Me is shot, I slapped everyone (except Reborn, I-Pin and Mama Nana) at the table, told Dino that I beat a boulder to death with my pet turtle and head straight upstairs to retrieve my "regret".

After being unsatisfied with the scene before me, I casually picked up my trousers that I've thrown on Tunafish's face and my shirt from Baseball Guy's hands and casually made my way out of the house. However, I didn't get far because Enzo broke my leg after Dino spilled orange juice on him and Reborn gave me a flying drop-kick to my spine.

_Siiiiiiigh…_ The nerve of some people. ANYWAY! Here's the next tip on how to confuse people! Drumroll please!

Tip: Try to keep changing topics when talking to someone and pretend to get angry at the victim because you supposedly couldn't understand them. Go!

* * *

The Great Me: *Heading towards Tunafish's way*

Plain Weird: AH, IT'S MUKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TO THE EXTREME!

*Sour One, Baseball Guy and Tunafish looks up*

The Great Me: *Mutters* Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore…

Plain Weird: MUKURO! WAIT UP! *Punches The Great Me in the shoulder in a friendly manner*

The Great Me: *Slowly turns around in pain* …_what_?

Plain Weird: HEY, COME OVER TO MY BOXING CLUB SOMEDAY AND FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREEEEME!

The Great Me: …No, I don't want to.

Plain Weird: HAVE YOU WATCHED THAT SHOW YESTERDAY?

The Great Me: What show? Leave me alone! *Tries to leave*

Plain Weird: *Grabs The Great Me's shoulders and won't let go* AAAAH! HOW COULD YOU NOT EAT THAT CELERY I GAVE YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME?

The Great Me: Huh?

Plain Weird: I CAN'T GO TO THE SWIMMING POOL IF YOU DON'T RETURN MY GOGGLES!

The Great Me: *Struggles to get away* What are you talking about?

Plain Weird: I WONDER IF YOUR HAIR ACTUALLY TASTES LIKE PINEAPPLE TO THE EXTREME!

The Great Me: Why do you keep saying "to the extreme"? LET ME GO! *panics*

Plain Weird: I'M SCARED OF GETTING FLABBY WHEN I'M OLD!

The Great Me: Shut up! Quit shouting in my ears!

Plain Weird: MAYBE CHIKUSA COULD—

The Great Me: *Punches Plain Weird to the ground* Aaah! I don't get what you're trying to say! I'm so confuuuuuused! *Runs away*

Plain Weird: YOU SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!

Baseball Guy: Haha, Mukuro's totally trying to do something to you Tsuna!

Tunafish: Hiiiii! That's too scary!

Sour One: Yeah! Don't worry Jyudaime! I won't let him take away your first time from you! I'll protect you!

Tunafish: That's even scarier!

* * *

…and I left my voice recorder at the scene of the crime…again! I must be getting old if even that Weirdo manages to confuse the heck out of me. *sighs*

Well, I'm out.

Love, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

A/N: Wow, a really long entry. Hope you enjoy it! Happy belated New Year! Please R&R, I need to know if I need to change anything. Cheers!


End file.
